When I Could Fly
by SockMonkeyGirl
Summary: For most of her life Nicole Azura Montgomery has been normal, but since she grew wings at the age of 10, her life hasn't been the same. So, 3 years later when she is captured by the school she decides to search for answers. Join Azura as she teams up with Blade, another Avian-American and sparks fly! will include the original flock. Rated T because of swearing and me being paranoid


******hi guys! I am very excited to present to you my very first fanfiction! And I just want to make sure you know that I do not own James Patterson, or any of the Maximum Ride characters! All that I own are my own characters! happy reading! **

** Prologue **

My best friend, Laine, always said that she would love to fly. She said she wanted wings so that she could soar through the sky like a eagle, she said she thought it would be amazing. I haven't seen Laine in a long while, but if I ever see her again I would like to tell her that she was right, that it is amazing to fly… to have wings!

I'm assuming that you are confused right now… I bet your wondering how I know like what it feels like to fly. I mean… no normal person has wings! Thing is, I'm not normal… in fact, I'm far from it! Do you understand what I'm trying to say? Yep, that's right! I have wings…

I can fly!

See, I used to be your average human child… I lived in Portland, Oregon with my mom (I had never known my dad, but I figured that if he had left my mom when I was born he wasn't worth my tears, and worrying). I had brown hair, and hazel eyes. I guess I was pretty, just not pretty enough to be noticed. I had friends too, the best of them! Laine, and Sarah were my two BFF"s and we did everything together. Then my whole life got turned upside down. When I was ten I started getting back pains, and two months later I had wings at a ten-foot wingspan. Suddenly my life wasn't so normal.

I never told anyone about my wings, not even my mom, or Laine, who had always wanted to fly. I guess I was scared no one would like me. Sometimes at night I went flying, trying to teach myself how to stay aloft, and how to land. I was pretty bad to begin with, but I quickly improved. Soon however, I began to realize it was almost impossible to hide my secrets. I saw weird wolf-like creatures when I was out flying at night, and sometimes I thought I saw them out of the corner of my eye as I was passing an alleyway, or the woods. These… things… scared me.

My name is Nicole Azura Montgomery… welcome to my nightmare!

I guess the real story starts one night when I was 13-years old. I had had a pretty tough day: I was late to school, had a pop quiz which I probably failed, spilled milk on my favorite shirt at lunch, and my mom was at a meeting so I had to walk home… all twenty blocks! But, I guess I realized that I didn't need to walk… I had freaking wings! It was the middle of winter and it was already growing dark, and none of the houses had their lights on so I took of my jacket and my shirt so that I was simply wearing a tank top. Shivering I spread my wings. All 13 feet of glorious dark-brown-with-tints-of-gold wings. Smiling, I stepped into the road, and started to run. I jump into the air, heading for the grey sky.

But I never got there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Groggily, I opened my eyes. I rubbed the sleep out of them, and looked around as I drew a sharp breath of shock in. This place, with white walls and nearly identical floors, with dog cages full of mutated animals and horrific people, this place was not home. Suddenly the events leading up to now came flooding back to me: As I had lifted off the ground, a sharp and sudden pain punctuated itself in my calf. Looking down I saw a bright orange dart imbedded in my leg. _What the fu- ? _Was all I had time to think before my head began to grow heavy. I collapsed on the pavement, and looming over me were several tall, wolfish looking creatures. Like werewolves. And then my vision flickered and went black.

_ Where am I? _I thought as I sat up all my muscles wincing. Before I could completely sit up, my head hit a cold metal object. Realizing I was in a cage, I jolted awake. _WTF is going on? Who is keeping me here? _I blinked quickly to clear the last bits of sleep from my eyes. I shook the sides of my cage frantically, trying to get someone's attention, even if it was that of my captor. I wanted answers!

Footsteps sounded, cold clanging noises of shoe bottom hitting floor. The sound seemed loud in the extreme quiet. Suddenly, I scrunched to the back of the cage, not wanting to meet the people who put me here. _No! Nicole, _I told myself _Go ahead and be brave. Demand to know what is going on. Be brave! _ So I took a deep breath and I kneeled in the frount of my cage and the moment a person strode into view, I demanded answers.

"What the fuck is going on?" I scream at him, my voice scratchy. The man, a dark haired middle age guy wearing a white lab coat remained expressionless, and scribbled something down on his notepad. I glare at him through the cage bars, and as he finishes writing down his notes he raises his head and meets my eyes. I gasp and press myself against the back of my cage. His eyes had been vacant, with utterly no expression, he looked like a person without a freaking soul. He wrote one last thing down, then turned and briskly walked away. I watch him go, terrified. _What happened to that man? _ _What will happen to ME if I stay here? _ I attempt to rid my mind of the terrifying images and fall asleep. But as I drift into unconsciousness one thought remains on my mind. _I must get out of here. And FAST! _


End file.
